bloody hourglass
by Seelight et Clove-Stoneheart
Summary: bloody hourglass-sablier ensanglanté- . Que se serait-il passé si Voldemort avait vaincu Harry ? En essayant de fuir la guerre qui semblait s'eterniser, Pandora n'aurait jamais crû attérir dans un futur aussi cruel où voir du sang et des cadavres est une affaire on ne peut plus normale. Crossover Harry Potter/Hunger Games.
1. Pire que la guerre

**_Approchez, approchez, ces pages ne vous mangerons pas !_**

_J'ai hésité pendant un moment à faire un crossover Harry Potter/Hunger Games. Mais finalement, je l'ai fait ! Je ne sais pas si il y a d'autres fics francophones comme ça mais je pense que oui. J'espère que cela va donner quelque chose de sympas, sinon bah, tant pis ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce bazar d'informations en tout genre. Ne faites pas de syncope en découvrant mon niveau d'orthographe s'il vous plaît ! Enfin… Ca serait sympas quoi… Et ça me ferait très plaisir que vous me laissiez quelques reviews ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Ryan, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner maintenant !

Il me regarde et caresse ma joue avec sa main encore valide. Il pleure. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un serpentard pouvait pleurer. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il pouvait pleurer.

-Enfuis-toi loin d'ici, utilise le Retourneur De Temps et pars dans le futur ou dans le passé, comme nous le souhaitions. Reste en vie…

Des jets de lumière verte passent à quelques centimètres de nous.

-Avada Kedavra !

-Sectumsempra !

Les cris me brise les tympans, les pleurs sont noyés à travers les sortilèges qui fusent de toute pars. Ryan me quitte un peu plus chaque seconde et je n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

-Pandora ! Laisse-moi ! Occupes-toi de ce qui peut encore être sauvé !

Sa voix se brise. Je m'agrippe à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je fixe les plaies profondes infligées par un maléfice que je juge maintenant comme impardonnable. Sectumsempra. D'où une telle chose peut-elle bien sortir ? D'un esprit humain. C'en est terrifiant. Je me penche sur Ryan et presse délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. La voix de Voldemort retentit dans ce paysage d'Apocalypse. Elle me paraît tellement lointaine que je ne comprends aucun mot. Que des bribes de phrases déformées qui parviennent difficilement à mes oreilles. Les iris bruns de Ryan perdent tout leur éclat, sa respiration cesse. Je me laisse tomber sur le tapis de feuilles mortes qui recouvre le sol de la forêt. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains me recroqueville sur moi-même. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et une autre passe dans mes cheveux.

-Viens Panda, les Détraqueurs ne vont pas tarder. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui maintenant.

Stan qui était resté muet jusqu'à maintenant m'aide à me relever. Mon crâne me fait atrocement souffrir et mes propres paroles résonnent étrangement à mes oreilles.

-Partit, plus là… Plus jamais, jamais…

-On doit partir, faire qu'il ne soit pas mort pour rien. »

Mais que fait le soit disant élu ? Il laisse des innocents mourir autour de lui alors qu'il pourrait arrêter cette boucherie en se livrant à Voldemort ! J'ai beau être une Serpentard, je déteste Voldemort. Je suis une des rares née-moldu qui fait partie de Serpentard donc j'ai l'habitude de me faire persécuter par les autres élèves. Stan attrape ma main et nous courons très loin de la guerre qui fait rage. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous stoppons notre course effrénée à travers les bois. Stan sors le Retourneur de Temps.

« J'ai volé celui qui marche en décennies, m'indique-t-il.

-Parfait.

-Dans le passé ou dans le futur ?

-Dans le futur. Je ne tiens pas à savoir ce qui sera marqué sur le journal à l'avance chaque jour.

-Pandora, il me regarde avec un sérieux qui dépasse l'ordinaire, tu sais que je l'ai volé dans le bureau de McGo ?

J'opine du chef.

-Et tu sais que nous ne pourrons plus faire marche arrière ? Et que nous pouvons aussi mourir pendant le voyage ?

Les Retourneurs de Temps en décennies sont à usage unique car il leur faut plus de magie que les normaux pour fonctionner ou un truc comme ça… On n'est pas assez avancés pour qu'ils marchent plus d'une fois quoi ! Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que la guerre fait rage car Potter ne s'est toujours pas livré. Nous voulons fuir, n'importe où…

-Je veux quitter cet Enfer, et je suis prête à le faire. »

Ryan passe la chaine d'or autour de son cou la passe également autour du mien. Ensuite, il tourne le sablier accroché à la chaine cinq fois. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que le sol se dérobe sous nos pieds. Nous sommes enfermés dans un tourbillon de couleurs et j'ai la désagréable impression d'être tirée en avant. Si Stan et moi avions sus que notre sixième année de sorcellerie se passerait ainsi, nous aurions séché les cours. Nous étions obligés de revenir nous battre car sinon Voldemort avait promit de tuer toute la famille de n'importe quel Serpentard âgé de plus de quinze ans qui ne prenais pas part à la guerre (en se mettant de son côté bien sûr). Je percute violement le sol. La pluie trempe ma robe de sorcier souillée par le sang. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que ma vue ne redevienne normale. Je fixe Stan. Ses yeux son grand ouverts et sa bouche aussi. Je me blottis contre lui en pleurant tout ce que je peux. J'ai froid et mon ventre commence à se manifester. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une vie plus belle m'attend. Mes deux amis sont morts et moi je suis seule et gelée jusqu'aux os. Je sers ma baguette de toutes mes forces. Sa présence me rassure. Dans la nuit noire, j'entends des pas. Si seulement on pouvait me laisser pleurer la mort de mes deux amis de toujours ! Une voix d'homme chuchote :

« Mais, qu'est ce que… Lumos !

Je veux qu'on me laisse dans le noir !

-Nux…

La lumière s'éteint et l'inconnu échappe un petit rire. Mon corps meurtri me fait souffrir. Je regrette mon geste tout compte fait… Maintenant je suis seule dans un monde dont j'ignore quasiment tout. L'inconnu s'agenouille à côté de moi et se parle plus à lui-même qu'à moi :

-Punaise… La vieille ne mentait pas…

De quoi parle-t-il ? Il reprend :

-Bon allez, lèves-toi ! Je ne vais pas réussir à te porter en plus de ton copain là…

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu verras.

Sa voix est dure, sans pitié. Je me relève dans un ultime effort. Je peine à tenir debout car tous mes membres semblent plongés dans une étrange léthargie.

-Lumos. »

Une petite lumière apparaît au bout de ma baguette. L'inconnu se baisse et prend Stan sur ses épaules. Je m'appuie contre lui pour trouver l'équilibre. Nous évoluons ainsi pendant quelques minutes sous la pluie à la seule lueur de nos baguettes.

« C'est là. »

Je fixe la maison que m'indique l'inconnu. Elle n'est ni petite ni grande. Je ne distingue rien d'autre à part une petite femme qui nous attend sur le pas de la porte. Elle nous fait signe d'entrer. Quand j'entre dans la demeure, la lumière m'éblouit. Je cache mes yeux de cet élément trop agressif à mon goût et décide enfin de les laisser s'accommoder. Ensuite, j'examine les lieux. Je remarque que ce trop plein de lumière venait juste d'un petit feu qui crépite de la cheminée et qu'il n'y a aucune lampe dans l la pièce. Des fauteuils en velours noir sont disposés aux coins de la cheminée et une grande table trône au centre de la salle. Je m'approche et prends les cartes de tarot posées dessus. Je n'y comprends rien à ces choses là. Je me tourne vers les occupants de la maison. Leur regard reste figé sur moi, me mettant mal à l'aise. La vieille dame s'approche de moi, s'installe sur un fauteuil et me dit de faire de même. Elle commence alors :

« J'ai bien crûs que vous ne viendriez jamais…

-Mais où voulez vous en venir, je la questionne en essuyant le sang sur mon visage.

-Eh bien, je savais que vous viendriez. Elles me l'ont indiqué il y a de nombreuses années.

-Par elles, vous voulez dire les cartes ?

La vieille femme sourit, laissant apparaître ses dents gâtées et se lève pour aller chercher ces fameuses cartes. Elle les pose sur mes genoux et me regarde intensément.

-Je ne sais pas interpréter ce genre de choses…

-J'en ai parfaitement conscience mon enfant. Oh, j'oubliais ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

J'hésite entre dire la vérité et mentir… Mais rien ne m'empêche de dire la vérité de toutes façons, si ?

-Pandora…

-Tu faisais tes études à Poudlard, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est exact.

-Je dois te dire que cette école n'existe plus.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Poudlard, ne plus exister ? C'est impossible ! La vieille reprend :

-Tu es ici dans ce que l'on appelait anciennement Amérique. Maintenant, ce pays se nomme Panem. Panem est divisé en douze districts peuplés par des sorciers dont la famille comportait un né-moldu ou les traîtres à leur sang. Les cracmols sont mis à morts à leur naissance. Les moldus se sont réfugiés sur les autres continents encore habitables. C'est Voldemort qui a ''détruit'' le monde pour en faire ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Les sangs-purs sont tous réunis au Capitole. Une région très riche. Tu es ici dans le district deux, un des trois districts d'où viennent les carrières…

-Les carrières ?

-Niels va tout t'expliquer. Au fait, tu es libre d'utiliser la magie. Ton ami lutte encore contre la mort mais il devrait bientôt s'en sortir.

-C'est vrai ? »

Elle hoche la tête et monte à l'étage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Stan est vivant ! Niels sort d'une pièce et me lance un regard noir. Il m'attrape par le bras, m'emmène à l'étage et me fait entrer dans une pièce sombre. Il allume quelques bougies et allume une télévision. Il met une cassette dans le caméscope. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

« Vous n'avez p as de DVD ?

Il fronce les sourcils et me répond :

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Laisse tomber…

-Installes-toi dans le canapé et tu vas voir la plus belle création de Lord Voldemort ! »

Je m'assois et Niels fait de même. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite le but de toutes ces interviews, de cette cérémonie, de ses scores, mais quand les coups de gong retentit et que je vois le sang couler, les cadavres qui jonchent le sol… La vérité s'impose à moi. Je suis coincée dans un pays où la cruauté des habitants n'a pas d'égal, et je ne suis pas à l'abri de ces Jeux sanguinaires. Après plusieurs minutes, Niels commence à m'expliquer que dans la corne d'abondance sont aussi disposées des armes car les juges trafiquent nos baguettes pour qu'elles soient inutilisables pendant un certain temps lorsqu'ils le veulent. Parfois on ne peut plus jeter de sort pendant plusieurs heures, parfois pendant quelques jours.

« Je m'entraîne pour participer à ces jeux, il rajoute.

-Quoi !? Mais tu es horrible ! »

Je ne comprends pas que l'on s'entraîne à tuer des enfants. Niels m'indique où se trouve la salle de bain pour que je puisse me laver. Ensuite, je vais me coucher dans la chambre qui m'a été attribuée. Les yeux verts du futur tueur pétillent d'excitation.

« Panda, réveilles-toi !

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis au milieu de la forêt interdite. Ryan me sers dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux. Soudain un froid glacial s'abat sur la forêt. Je regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Ryan et vois une horde de Détraqueurs arriver droit sur nous. Un jet de lumière rouge s'abat sur Ryan et il se met à se vider de son sang, qui se met à geler. Je me dégage de son étreinte et cours dans la direction opposée au Détraqueurs. Je trébuche et sens quelque chose de glacé se poser sur ma bouche.

Je me réveille en me demandant où je suis. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, je descends rejoindre la vieille dame. Elle me salue. Je lui pose ensuite la question qui me taraude :

« Mais nous ne risquons pas de rencontrer les nous futurs ?

-N'ai crainte, il n'y a aucun risque que cela se produise. Niels t'a parlé des Hunger Games ?

-Malheureusement…

-Moi non plus je ne le comprends pas mais… Il n'est pas le seul à le vouloir.

Je repense soudain à Stan

-Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve Stan s'il vous plaît ? »

Elle pointe du doigt une porte entièrement noire. Je l'ouvre et vois Ryan allongé sur une table. Je m'agenouille à côté de lui puis commence à lui parler.

« On à réussit Stan, on y est !

Je ne préfère pas lui dire la vérité, de peur qu'il ne cesse de se battre face à cette réalité qui n'est pas très plaisant à entendre.

-Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort et… »

On frappe à la porte. La vieille dame va ouvrir tout en ramenant ses cheveux blanc en un chignon à la va-vite.

« Endoloris !

La vieille dame s'écroule à terre en poussant un cri à glacer le sang. Je me précipite vers elle en disant aux deux Mangemorts qui se trouvent sur le palier d'arrêter. La vieille se relève en chancelant et s'accroche à moi.

-C'est une nouvelle arrivante, ils la questionnent nonchalamment.

-Retourneur de Temps, elle souffle.

Ils se tournent vers moi en souriant, puis ils me disent :

-C'est bête, tous les trucs de ce genre on été détruits par Lord Voldemort… Et le tient c'est détruit, n'est ce pas ? En décennie hein ?

-Oui. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Rien, nous avons déjà toutes les informations nécessaires à ton égard. C'était juste pour voir ta tronche, et on n'est pas déçus ! »

Ils s'en vont. Niels descend en catastrophe car il va être en retard au centre d'entraînement. J'aide la vieille à ranger sa maison quand je vois une carte tomber à terre et glisser jusque dans la pièce où se trouve Stan. Je la ramasse et contemple avec effroi, tristesse mais aussi fascination le squelette habillé d'une cape noir tenant une fau dessiné sur la carte. La vieille me regarde puis ferme les yeux tandis que je voix une ombre noire ressemblant à un grand chien se mouvoir pendant un instant sur le mur de la pièce où se trouve le lit de mort de Stan.


	2. Si j'étais morte là bas

_**Approchez, approchez, ces pages ne vous mangeront pas !**_

_Oui, j'ai oublié de dire que cette histoire comporte le POV de deux personnages, Pandora et Athéna. Elles étaient toutes les deux à serpentard. Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire ou vous déranger… Vous me direz si vous aimez Athéna. Moi, je l'adore ! J'ai voulu la faire en Mangemort qui ne veut pas en être un. Bonne lecture !_

Je regarde les deux traitres disparaître dans un tourbillon multicolore. Leur fuite, ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis ! Pourquoi cette sale Sang de Bourbe mérite-t-elle d'échapper à la mort alors que moi je suis coincée ici, dans une guerre interminable ? Pourquoi ?! Ils ont volé leur truc dans le bureau de McGo. Le brun l'a dit tout à l'heure. Je sors de ma cachette et me dirige vers le château qui me servait autrefois d'école. La Marque ma brûle. Notre chère Voldi est très en colère.

« Draco !

Le blondinet se tourne vers moi une expression de surprise sur le visage.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, je lui lance avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Athéna, alors, on regrette de m'avoir jeté comme ça hein ? Jalouse de cette chère Parkinson ?

-Elle est morte.

Son visage perd pendant un court instant toute expression de fierté. Non, Parkinson n'est pas morte. Juste… Entrain de mourir… J'ai n'ai pas accouru pour la sauver celle là. Un petit Sectumsempra de la part d'un autre Mangemort et voilà ! En plus j'étais trop occupée à regarder Ryan mourir dans les bras de cette pouffe de Pandora. C'était assez divertissant je dois dire. Mais quand il a parlé du Retourneur de Temps, j'ai été assez intriguée et j'ai suivit Panda et Stan. Je m'approche de Draco et lui chuchote :

-Je dois aller piquer un truc dans le bureau de McGo et j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'emmènerais avec moi quand j'aurais trouvé ce que je cherche.

Il semble intéressé par ma proposition.

-Tu acceptes ?

-Oui. »

Nous pénétrons dans le château secoué par les multiples attaques qui fusent de partout. Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup le climat de tension extrême qui règne en ce moment. Le fait de risquer ma vie à chaque pas m'excite, l'adrénaline qui coule dans mes veines donne plus de jouissance que n'importe quel rapport sexuel. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance j'ai été élevée pour adorer Voldemort. Mais maintenant, je veux partir loin de cette boucherie. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'encore mieux m'attend où Pandora et Stan sont allés. Quelque chose de plus excitant que la guerre encore. Et je veux ce quelque chose. Non, j'en ai besoin. Et Draco aussi en a besoin. Les deux premiers de la classe en ont marre de jouer les enfants modèles qui s'endorment avec une photo de Voldi sous leur oreiller. Nous voulons être respectés et dans ce futur nous le serons. Une lumière verte arrive sur ma gauche. Je l'esquive sans mal. Même moi je sais mieux viser ! Nous montons les escaliers à moitié détruits. Je regarde en bas. Les combats sont sanglants et certaines personnes finissent avec une baguette plantée dans l'œil ou dans le ventre. Des bruits d'os qui se craquent se joignent aux cris de douleur. Certains de mes amis sont allongés au sol, morts, ou bien certains tuent. Nous arrivons devant une gargouille cassée en deux. Nous entrons dans le bureau de McGo sans donner le mot de passe. Je fouille dans les tiroirs et commence à paniquer. Si ça se trouve il n'y en avait qu'un ! Mes craintes se trouvent bientôt confirmées. Draco s'approche de moi et ramène une bouclette rebelle derrière mon oreille.

« Au ministère de la magie !

Mon enthousiasme soudain le fait sursauter. Je continue en riant presque :

-On peut transplaner à l'intérieur du château maintenant !

-Bah oui, Voldemort a levé le sort qui nous en empêchait…

-Fait-nous transplaner au ministère de la magie ! »

Draco attrape ma main et je sens mes pieds quitter la terre ferme. Je n'ai jamais transplané, donc quand nous arrivons au ministère, j'ai du mal à ne pas vomir. Draco m'aide à me relever et je regarde tout autour de moi. La guerre n'a pas épargné cet endroit. Des sorts traversent la pièce tout comme à Poudlard.

« Suis-moi, me lance Draco.

Parce qu'il connait le plan du ministère lui ?

-Mais tu ne sais pas plus que moi où on vat !

-Je me suis déjà infiltré ici avec mon père.

Je me sens beaucoup moins à l'aise qu'au château. Nous arrivons devant une grande porte. Je m'en approche.

-Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvre, au plus grand étonnement de Draco d'ailleurs. Je lui dis en riant légèrement :

-Voldi a dû faire un truc aux portes aussi ! Pour que ses Mangemorts puissent entrer et sortir comme bon leur semble…

-Arrête de patailler et va chercher ton Retourneur de Temps !

-Comment sais-tu…

-Tu marmonnais sans cesse quand tu le cherchais dans le bureau de McGo ! »

J'ignore son sourire moqueur et entre dans l'immense pièce. Des horloges toutes plus étranges les une que les autres recouvrent les murs. Le sol en verre laisse entrevoir des mécanismes que je pense être d'horloges. Sous un sablier géant, je remarque un carton où il y a marqué ''décennies''. Je le tire de sous le sablier puis l'ouvre.

« OUI ! »

Draco s'approche de moi. Je mets la chaine dorée du Retourneur de Temps autour de mon cou avant de la passer également autour de celui de Draco. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Je tourne le petit sablier cinq fois, comme j'ai vu Stan faire. Un tourbillon de lumière nous entoure tandis que je suis irrésistiblement tirée en avant. Je m'écrase sur le sol boueux. Le froid me prend aux tripes. Draco me regarde en souriant. Nous y sommes ! Nous nous relevons un peu sonnés. Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et chuchote :

« Lumos. Ca va Draco ?

-Moui, me répond-il avant de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où passer la nuit…

Je regarde autour de moi et ne reconnais rien. Ma Marque me brûle encore. Comment cela est-ce possible ?

-Je peux vous héberger.

Nous sursautons. Une vieille femme s'approche de nous.

-Qui êtes vous, je lui demande en pointant ma baguette sur elle.

-On m'appelait autrefois Lavande Brown.

-Lavande ? T'es pas une Gryffondor par hasard ? Celle qui était hyper superstitieuse…

-C'est bien ça.

Elle ferme les yeux et sa voix se fait plus grave et mystique lorsqu'elle reprend :

-Je vois une maison entourée de roses rouges et blanches. Le Sinistros y a frappé. Un jeune homme brun il a emporté. »

Elle rouvre les yeux et nous fixe. Son regard brun nous met mal à l'aise. Elle rajuste son châle sur ses épaules et en sort une carte. Elle nous la tend et je regarde avec indifférence le squelette qui y est dessiné. Je n'ai jamais cru à ces superstitions. Je sens une goutte tomber sur mon bras. Lavande nous emmène dans sa maison. Où aller d'autre ? Nous arrivons devant une petite chaumière en assez bon état. J'ouvre la porte et regarde toutes les boules de cristal, les tasses, les cartes de tarot… La pièce est baignée dans une douce lumière mais l'air y est étouffant par l'encens qui y brûle un peu partout. Lavande nous fait assoir sur un pouf et commence à nous expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de palpitant mais pas à ça ! Draco ne semble aucunement rassuré par la survie de Voldemort. Ce monde est carrément fou. Je commence à regretter mon geste. Finalement j'aurais dû me contenter de mourir dans la guerre… Regarder des gens mourir ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, mais les tuer, c'est autre chose ! Et même, c'était la guerre qui me transformait petit à petit en monstre…

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? Je pense que toi c'est Draco, elle dit en le désignant du menton.

-Moi c'est Athéna. Athéna Hunter. Vous savez où se trouve Pandora et Stan ?

-Ils sont dans le district deux. Avec Trelawney.

-Trelawney ? Celle qui nous faisait des cours de divination, s'écrie Draco au bord du fou rire.

-C'est bien ça…

-Et comment le savez-vous ?

Lavande pousse un soupir d'exaspération. Elle ne comprend pas que nous ne sommes pas adeptes à la divination. Elle va devoir s'y faire !

-Nous communiquons par les rêves, les cartes et les boules de cristal.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est impossible ! Au fait, on ne risque pas de rencontrer les nous futurs ?

-Il n'y a aucun risque, nous rassure-t-elle.

J'essuie le sang de sur mon visage. Lavande s'en aperçoit et nous indique le chemin de la salle de bain.

-Tourne-toi, j'ordonne à Draco.

Il soupir et se retourne. J'avais peur de rester seule dans la salle de bain.

-C'est de ta faute si j'ai peur dans les salles de bain maintenant ! C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on regarde Psychose en première année !

-Comment tu faisais à Poudlard alors ?

-C'était pas pareil…

J'entre dans la douche et tire le rideau. J'entends Draco se retourner et s'assoir à terre.

-C'est bizarre de voir des gens qui avaient notre âge la dernière fois qu'on les a vus alors que nous on n'a pas vieillis d'un pouce, je dis avec une once de nostalgie dans la voix.

-Oui, mais… Tu vas faire ces Jeux toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, tuer des enfants c'est… Pas normal. Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus. Je dois avouer que tout ça me dépassa un peu.

Je passe ma main sur ma Marque. J'ai envie de m'arracher la peau pour la faire disparaître.

-Draco ?

-Quoi ?

-Toi aussi ta marque tu voudrais la faire disparaître parfois ?

-Non. Fais-toi à l'idée qu'elle fait partie de nous, de notre âme.

Ne me dis pas ce que je me cache…

-Passe- moi une serviette.

Il me tend ce que je lui demande. Je la mets autour de ma taille. Je m'assois à terre tandis que Draco se déshabille. Je me demande si Pandora et Stan s'en sortent bien. Pas que je m'inquiète pour eux mais… Voilà. Lavande nous passe des pyjamas qu'elle avait préparés en prévision de notre venue. Elle n'avait pas tort. Nous nous asseyons sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée. La voix douce de Lavande brise le silence pesant qui c'était installé.

-J'ai prévenu les Mangemorts de votre arrivée. Ils m'ont proposé de vous mettre au centre d'entraînement pendant les six mois qui précèdent la moisson. Enfin quand je dis proposé…

-Nous sommes obligés, c'est ça, je demande une once de panique dans la voix.

Elle hoche la tête en fermant les yeux. Mais nous n'avons pas envie nous !

-C'est une bonne chose, comme ça nous serons préparés au pire.

Je fixe Draco avec mépris. Pourtant il n'a pas tort.

-Votre entraînement commencera demain.

-Mais… Les carrières ne font que s'entraîner ?

La question futile que je pose !

-Non, me répond Lavande, ils apprennent ce que vous apprenez au collège en primaire. Et aussi ce que vous apprenez en primaire bien-sûr… Ils sont très intelligents. Venez, il faut que vous alliez dormir… »

Elle nous emmène dans une chambre éclairée par la lueur de quelques bougies. Elle referme la porte derrière elle. Je me glisse sous les draps. Je ne dormais pas beaucoup durant la guerre, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Draco m'imite après avoir inspecté les lieux. Par instinct, je me colle contre lui. Il ne me repousse pas et passe son bras autour de ma taille. Nous nous rassurons dans ce monde encore plus cruel que celui que nous avions connu jusqu'ici.

Je regarde avec intérêt le garçon couché sur la table. Tout est en noir et blanc. C'est étrange… Pandora est de l'autre côté de la table, en face de moi. Nous nous fixons pendant quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils. Elle prend une sorte de petit couteau, entreprend d'autopsier le cadavre puis me demande :

« Que fais-tu là ?

-Je devrais le savoir ?

A chaque fois que Pandora plante son couteau dans la chair du cadavre, des scènes de meurtre me traversent l'esprit. Les yeux du garçon deviennent rouges. Pandora n'y prête aucune intention.

-Il faudra que tu t'en méfie Athéna, elle me lance en pointant le cadavre du doigt.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout le sang versé lors de ces Jeux ne fait qu'alimenter un sablier. Personne ne peut empêcher ce carnage. C'est dans la nature humaine de se délecter de l'image des corps déchiquetés, et les cris de douleur sont peut-être un moyen pour eux de se prouver qu'ils sont toujours vivants et qu'ils ne craignent rien.

Le bruit de la chair qui se déchire me rend nauséeuse. Pandora plisse les yeux retire une pierre brisée en deux du cœur du garçon. Elle me la tend. J'ai toujours entendu dire que rêver d'une pierre brisée était synonyme de mort. Je tressaillis, Pandora sourit.

Je me réveille avant Draco. Il dort paisiblement. Je repense au rêve que j'ai fais. Je ne me souviens plus trop des détails. Pas grave, j'en parlerais à Lavande. Une fois Draco réveillé, nous allons rejoindre Lavande, qui nous donne les vêtements que nous devrons porter au centre. Après un copieux petit déjeuné nous partons au centre du district quatre. Nous suivons les indications des habitants du district. Notre arrivée au centre est assez… Enfin, les autres nous regardent un peu de travers, quoi…


	3. La sagesse de la Vie

**_Approchez, approchez, ces pages ne vous mangerons pas !_**

**_Salut ! Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! Pour mon autre fic, Le destin est impitoyable, je suis entrain d'écrire le prochain chapitre donc je devrais pouvoir publier ce week-end. Bisous et j'espère que ça vous plaira !_**

* * *

Des larmes coulent librement sur mes joues. Je pose une rose sur le cercueil de Stan avant qu'il soit mit en terre. Ils on accepté de l'enterrer, c'est toujours ça. La terre jetée par les croque-morts recouvre petit à petit le bois du cercueil. Stan disait toujours que s'il mourait jeune, il y aurait un avantage : il sera mort plus longtemps que les autres. Il trouvait ça drôle je suppose. Je trouve un certain réconfort dans cette phrase sans queue ni tête. La vieille femme qui nous a recueillit pose une main sur mon épaule. Je la regarde avec des yeux vides.

« Il est mieux la haut qu'ici, tu peux en être certaine. »

Tu dis ça mais… La vie est quand même quelque chose d'infiniment précieux, aussi noire soit-elle… La pluie continue de tomber sur ce paysage de désolation. J'aurais voulu dire à sa famille qu'il est mort mais elle restera à jamais dans l'espoir que Stan passe des jours paisibles loin de la mort. Tu redeviendras poussière… Non, tout redeviendra poussière. Les rares personnes venues à l'enterrement partent, me laissant seule. Je fixe la pierre tombale en souriant tristement. Je me décide enfin à rentrer chez la vieille. Elle me fait assoir dans un fauteuil devant sa cheminée

« Je dois te dire que tu as été suivie… Par Athéna Hunter et Draco Malfoy. C'est Lavande Brown qui m'a tout dit… »

Elle m'explique toute l'histoire. Mais cela n'a pas le mérite de me changer les idées. Je ne m'étonne même pas d'avoir été suivie par ces deux là. Ils ont l'habitude de fourrer leur nez partout. Au moins ils sont tout les deux, eux. Moi, je suis seule… Et j'ai peur. Peur de ces Jeux, peur de ce monde inconnu. Je me lève d'un coup et sors de la maison. Je cours, pour oublier. Mes cheveux se collent sur mon front, mes habits sont trempés par la pluie. Les passants me regardent comme si j'étais une folle. Ils n'ont peut être pas tort… Je ne tarde pas à arriver à l'orée d'une forêt. Je m'aventure au travers des arbres. Toutes les émotions que j'avais contenues jusqu'ici refont surface. La haine contre Voldemort, contre l'Elu, la tristesse de la mort de Ryan et de celle de Stan. Je cours encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je trébuche. Je reste allongée à terre et attends que le sommeil vienne.

Je me réveille au milieu des feuilles mortes qui jonchent le sol. Combien de temps suis-je restée ici ? Je l'ignore. Mais cela m'a fait du bien de dormir un peu ! Rien de mieux qu'un sommeil profond sans cauchemars et sans rêves ? C'est bien la première fois depuis longtemps que cela m'arrive. Je me relève, mes vêtements sont trempés. Le soleil est revenu et ses rayons me réchauffent. Je marche au hasard, ma tristesse, je l'ai quasiment oubliée. Au bout d'une heure, je rebrousse chemin pour retourner ''chez moi''. J'ouvre la porte et vois Trelawney entrain de fixer sa boule de cristal. Je m'assois discrètement en face d'elle. Je m'impatiente de ne rien voir apparaître. Je vais donc prendre ma douche car je pue l'eau croupie. L'eau chaude coule sur ma peau gelée par la pluie. Je reste sous la douche aussi longtemps que je peux. J'enfile mon pyjama et retourne m'assoir en face de Trelawney, qui n'a toujours pas lâché sa boule de cristal.

« Tu vas rester comme-ça longtemps ? »

J'ai décidé de la tutoyer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle ne répond pas. Je me dirige ers l'étagère et saisis une des tasses à thé. Je me souviens bien que chaque année, elle prévoyait la mort d'un élève. Ca n'a été vrai qu'une fois. Après cette tragédie, certains soupçonnaient la professeur de divination de l'avoir assassiné pour montrer qu'elle avait raison. Nombre de ces tasses avaient été cassées par Neville Londubat. J'en avais eu vent par Malfoy, qui adorait le martyriser. La nostalgie m'envahit peu à peu. Le Poudlard Express, la Grande Salle avec son plafond magique, ce vieux Peeves… Même le chevalier un peu taré qui passait de tableaux en tableaux pour nous débiter toutes sortes de futilités me manque ! Mais tout ça est détruit maintenant. Et Ryan et Stan… Les larmes commencent à monter à mes yeux. Je les refoule aussitôt. Je laisse les tasses pour retirer la boule de cristal du champ de vision de Trelawney, qui ne remarque rien. Je passe ma main devant ses yeux pour la faire réagir, toujours rien. Elle est peut-être morte ! Prise de panique, je me mets à la secouer comme un prunier. Sa tête bascule en arrière et ses yeux globuleux se ferment, pour se rouvrir, comme voilés. Sa voix se fait mystique lorsqu'elle me dit :

« Même l'esprit le plus brumeux ne peut rester indifférent à la Mort. Il se débat et cherche une issue à cette chose qui lui fait ressentir mépris et fascination. Il se noie alors dans les souvenirs cachés au fond de lui. Quand son sang coulera sur sa mère, l'esprit de la fugitive de la guerre lui racontera. Elle rampera alors pour livrer ce message : ''Quand le soleil masquera la lune, les deux enfants brisés par les morts qu'ils portent sur leurs frêles épaules décideront de par leurs actes du Destin. L'un préférera un Destin remplit de sang, tandis que l'autre préférera ne rien changer. Le Destin remplit de sang changera le monde en celui qu'ils ont connus lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois.'' »

Elle s'agrippe à mon bras et glisse de sa chaise. Je la retiens tandis qu'elle semble se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Elle se dégage de mes bras et va se rassoit sur sa chaise.

« Vous venez de dire quelque chose de très étrange, une sorte de…

-Prophétie, me coupe-t-elle. Je sais. Cela m'arrive rarement mais je sais quand cela m'arrive. De quoi étais-ce question ?

-D'une fille qui dois aller livrer un message à deux enfants qui auront le Destin entre leurs mains…

-Je vois… »

Ses yeux sont redevenus normaux et sa voix douce n'est plus aussi mystique. Je monte dans ma chambre et m'affale sur le lit. Cette prophétie… Me concernait-elle ? Je pense que oui, puisque Trelawney est devenue étrange alors que j'étais là.

Le tonnerre gronde, les éclairs zèbrent le ciel noir de leur lumière blanche. Des gouttes de pluies viennent s'échouer contre les fenêtres. Je descends pour aller dîner. Trelawney est quasi hystérique : elle s'inquiète pour Niels qui n'est toujours pas rentré.

« Mais c'est quoi le lien de parenté entre vous, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

-Je l'ai recueillit, ses parents sont morts pendant un petit soulèvement, il avait douze ans. »

Voyant qu'elle est au bord des larmes, je me propose d'aller chercher Niels au centre d'entraînement Il a intérêt à y être ! Elle m'indique où se trouve le fameux centre, et je sors seulement habillée d'un haut à manches longues et d'un jean pour braver la pluie. Le manteau devait être d'option quand elle nous a donné nos habits. Je cours arriver plus vite. Ils ont un temps de merde dans ce district ma parole ! Aucun lampadaire n'éclaire les rues, c'est l'obscurité quasi-totale et il doit être environ vingt-deux heure. Mes bottes laissent entrer l'eau quand je marche dans les flaques. J'arrive enfin au centre. J'entre en tombe dans l'immense bâtisse après avoir ouvert la porte avec un sortilège. Personne à première vue. ''J'essore'' mes cheveux et commence à ouvrir des portes au hasard. De toute façon, il ne fait pas plus clair que dehors donc je ne risque pas de trouver quelqu'un.

« Hominum Revelio. »

Une des portes se met à briller légèrement. Je m'approche et l'ouvre. Je me retiens de vomir lorsque je vois ce qu'il y a dans la pièce. Niels et une fille sont entrain de se faire plaisir sur un bureau. La fille se retire de l'emprise dans son cher ami et essaye de cacher sa nudité en enroulant ses habits autour d'elle. Si on pouvait tuer d'un regard, je serais morte depuis longtemps. Niels remonte son pantalon et s'approche de moi en faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts. L'idée de sortir de la pièce ne m'effleure même pas tant je suis dégoutée par ce que je viens de voir, par ce que je vois. °Je suis paralysée pour tout dire. Niels place ses mains autour de mon cou et commence à serrer.

« Ne le dis à personne !

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je le raconte à tout le monde, le lui réponds difficilement.

La copine de mon agresseur nous regarde avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Elle ramasse sa baguette qui gît sur le sol et la passe à Niels, qui relâche son emprise. Je cherche l'air comme je peux.

-Je veux en être sûr, me lance Niels.

-Mais pou-pourquoi...

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase.

-Nous serions virés du centre s'ils venaient à apprendre ça. Déjà que les relations amicales ne sont pas très bien vues… Ici, au deux, on n'accepte pas les faibles ! T'avais qu'à tomber dans un autre district si tu voulais voir des histoires à l'eau de rose !

-Un imprdonnable, ordonne la blondassa peroxydée qui sert de copine à Niels.

Il pointe la baguette de la fille sur mon front.

une douleur fulgurante me traverse le crâne.

Tout mon corps me semble coton.

Ma bouche se tord en un sourire.

Juste pour montrer que je ne suis pas vaincue.

Que je resterai invaincue.

Enfin, en un sens.

Mes yeux regardent sans voir.

Je tombe sur le sol.

Les ténebres m'engloutissent.

J'ai peur...

Une phrase résonne dans ma tête.

_Dans sa sagesse, la Vie s'est inventé la Mort._

Tout est noir.

Le Tout devient le Rien.

Je ne suis plus rien.

Je suis morte.

J'ai peur...

Laissez moi encore un peu de temps...

Dans ma colère et mon deuil...

Parce que je sentais que je vivais...

La porte s'ouvre à grands fracas, on crie mon nom.

Enfin, je crois. Tout ce qui me parvient est déformé.

On vient pour me sauver ?

C'est trop tard...

C'est toujours trop tard...

C'est moi l'esprit de la fugitive de la guerre dans la prophétie.

J'ai chaud et froid.

Mal, mais pourtant, je ne sens plus rien.

J'ai peur et envie.

Dans la Mort, tout est relatif.

Parce que la Mort, elle nous évoque le mépris et pourtant nous fascine.

_Dans sa sagesse, la Vie s'est inventé la Mort._

_C'est moi l'esprit de la fugitive de la guerre_

_C'est moi l'esprit de la..._

* * *

**Point de vue externe**

Trelawnay tremble de tous ses membres. Il a osé utiliser un sortilège impardonnable. Il a osé. Mais pourtant, elle l'aime, mais pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Elle a juré de le protéger, et elle tiendra cette promesse. Niels abaisse sa baguette, Amy, la blondasse péroxydée, rit aux éclats. La vieille femme la chasse de la pièce et prend soin de sceller la porte.

"Pardon..."

Les propos de Niels sonnent faux. Il se rend très bien compte de ce qu'il vient de faire, mais il s'en fiche. C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas décevoir sa "mère", celle qui l'a élevé.

La vieille prend Pandora par la main.

Elle transplane sous le regard faussement attristé de Niels.

Elle transplane pour le protéger.

Car il risque la peine de mort si on apprend ce qu'il a fait.

Alors lorsqu'elle Pandora et elle sont arrivées à destination, elle fait le nescessaire. De tous les sorciers, seul Trelawnay sait transplaner, elle ne peut pas l'expliquer.

Elle est désolée pour Pandora, mais la prophétie doit être accomplie. Et elle fera le nescessaire pour que ses plans se passent sans anicroche.

Elle a de bonnes connaissances chez les pacificateurs.

* * *

_**Un autre personnage va faire son entrée, un autre acteur de la prophétie ^^. Vous êtes pas trop dégoûtés pour Panda ?**_


End file.
